


Daydreams

by mrlcoleman



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrlcoleman/pseuds/mrlcoleman
Summary: Reader (i) is a journalist getting an interview from Henry Cavill on Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Daydreams

This morning I walked in to work, ready to pitch an article to my editor, on a rather high profile client.  
Henry Cavill was currently in town filming his new show 'The Witcher,' and since most of the show is filmed on location, I only had a few days to get this done before they headed back to Budapest. Now I've had my fair share of noteworthy clients; had a couple small fangirl moments in my head. But Henry Cavill was my all time celebrity crush since 'The Tudor's', and it was well known around the office. So an interview with him was a major bucket list item. I'd keep it professional though. Besides, he'd never give someone like me the time of day outside of work. 

"Sir, I wanted to do a piece on Henry Cavill for 'The Witcher.' They're only in town for a few days, and it's kind of now or never since they're heading back to Budapest."  
My editor didnt even look up from his computer. "Trying to get that dinner date?" He joked.  
"We both know that's not going to happen. I'm a lady, and a professional." I joked back.  
He gave me a 'yeah right' look before saying "Sure you are. Just take a press pass and get a good piece. Bring me back a doggy bag will ya?"  
I cleared my throat and nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks boss."  
I grabbed my stuff and made my way across town to the studios, determined to get a good article. If I left an impression, all the better. 

After arriving on set, I stood off to the side and watched as Henry shot a scene that ended with a sword fight. His deep voice, made gravelly for his role as Geralt of Rivia, sent shivers down my spine when hearing it in person. His moves were fluid and graceful, as if he'd stepped right out of the time period just for this role, and I mentally commended his trainer for doing such an excellent job.  
Watching him move was like watching a piece of art come to life; his steps were agile and precise, never stumbling. The linen shirt and leather pants showed every muscle and its movement. From the thick muscles in his back and arms, to the strong muscles of his thighs and ass. His gaze was focused, his concentration never wavering, even when his white hair moved around his face.

At that moment, an assistant let me know the scene would soon be wrapping, and that I could wait in Henry's trailer for the interview.  
After a short walk to the other side of the lot, I opened the door on a large trailer, labeled "H. Cavill," and stepped into a small apartment on wheels. Setting my bag on the nearest chair I glanced around, wondering what it was like to live here for weeks and months at a time.  
The small kitchen to the right had a bowl of fruit on the counter, next to a small blender, and a gallon of water. The "living room" had a two seater table next to a window, looking out in the direction I just came from. Pictures hung on the opposite wall, just above a built in couch to make the space feel like home; a Kansas City Chiefs poster, Henry and his dog Kal on a beach, Henry with 4 other men, presumably his brothers, one with a younger Henry, and people who I took to be parents.  
I heard a scuffling coming from the opposite end of the trailer, toward the bedroom. As I took a step forward, his dog, Kal, trotted over to me and sniffed me before rubbing against my leg. 

Just after leaning down to pet him, I heard footsteps and a voice outside, as someone came up the small flight of stairs leading into the trailer. Glancing over my shoulder at the opening door, I was greeted by a tall, muscular form, backlit by the lowering sun. Standing up as the door shut, I smiled and extended my hand to a somewhat startled Henry.  
"Hi, I'm from SceneIt. I was told to wait here for you if that's okay?" Golden eyes met mine for a moment and I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat- did he not know I was coming? Was he angry a stranger was in his trailer, petting his dog?  
"Ah yes." He said in a voice first like Geralt's, then clearing his throat and becoming himself again, "I was told you would be here today. Please, sit." I sat on the end of the couch closest to the kitchen, as he reached in the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.  
He smiled and offered one as he sat next to me. "Staying in character?" I asked, gesturing to the wardrobe and full makeup. He chuckled before nodding slightly, "3 more scenes to do, and this takes 2 hours to put on, and an hour to take off. So, what questions do you have for me?" he said, the smile reaching his eyes and making me catch my breath.  
"Uh... so many questions." I mumbled, staring at those golden contacts. Why, brain, why?! I was normally cool as a cucumber around my clients, but not him. He was my "big fish," the one I had... those dreams about.  
His light laugh at my total lack of professionalism, brought me back to reality. "Right. Questions." I pulled out my list of questions and my recorder, setting it down between us. I rambled off my questions, only half listening to his answers. I tried not to focus on the small beads of sweat on his temples, or the way the air conditioner gently moved the white hair of his wig around his face; the burning golden irises set under those dark brows. I pretended not to notice the little patch of dark hair peeking from the loosend top of his linen shirt; I definitely wasn't focusing on the outline of his pecs and biceps underneath or the way they moved when he did, begging to be touched. Thank god I was recording this, or I wouldn't have anything to turn in to my boss other than my resignation.  
Looking down at my list of questions, I asked, "And what about horse riding? Geralt has such a strong relationship to Roach. Have you ridden a horse before?"  
I glanced up to notice his golden eyes were cast downward, staring at my chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Slowly looking back up and meeting my gaze he said, "oh, I love being ridden." I felt the flush on my face as heat pooled in my groin.  
"You mean you love horseriding. Right?" I asked quietly, barely able to get the words out, as I watched him watch me.  
"That too." He said with a sly smile.

He leaned forward and I could almost tangibly feel time slow to a stop the closer he came towards me. All of my senses burst to life as my brain put together what was about to happen. I could feel the goosebumps raise over my entire body as my nipples hardened and my groin burned with heat. His soft breathing so close to me was as loud as thunder in my ears, and I could smell his sweat and deodorant. I swallowed as silently as I could before meeting his lips the rest of the way.  
The moment our lips touched, my body felt like I was zapped with a bolt of lighting. One of his hands held my face while the other wrapped around my body, pulling me toward him to straddle his hips, before moving both of his hands down my back then resting them on my ass, pushing my body into his even harder.  
My hands kept moving from his biceps to his chest and back again, trying to feel every inch of his body that I could.  
I finally took a deep breath when he moved his lips from mine to pull my shirt over my head, before kissing his way down my neck to my chest.  
I moved my hips slowly over his, feeling his erection under me. His hands made quick work of my bra as his ragged breathing filled my ears, before he slipped a hand under my waistband, his thumb rubbing my clit while his fingers swirled inside me.  
I wrapped my arms around him as he stood up, moving us toward the bedroom area.

He laid me on the bed, before standing and pulling his own shirt off. He met my body with his, the weight heavy and amazing, as I wrapped my still clothed legs around his waist. He kissed me like he was trying to break a curse, while my nails dug into his back, desperate to melt our bodies into one. My hands found their way between our bodies to the ties on his leather pants, pulling them to free his sizeable erection.  
He let out a low grunt as I grabbed him, using the softest parts of my fingers to wrap and slide my hand, up, down, and around.  
Moving his mouth away from mine again, he kissed a path down my throat, over my chest and down my stomach, stopping just above the waistline of my pants. He sat up to slide down the jeans and underwear together, tossing them on the floor. He kneeled above me momentarily, naked and panting, those golden eyes burning straight through to my soul, as I laid there looking up at him equally naked and breathless.  
Just as I begin to worry the moment was fading, he gave me a grin that reignited the fire in my body, and in a move as graceful as his sword fighting, hitched one of my legs over his waist as he entered me. The sudden feeling of his body inside mine sucked the air from my lungs in an audible gasp, as my other leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper.  
My hands traveled all over his body as we both moved and moaned, dew forming on our skin. "Henry..." I whispered breathlessly, feeling that familiar knot of tension building. "Do it." He whispered, as he sat up to move harder and faster. My back arched, coming off the bed, as he grabbed my hip with one hand while supporting himself with the other. As soon as I came, he drove himself into me as far as he could and growled while rolling us over so he was under me.  
I bit my lip, remembering his comment about enjoying being ridden. I leaned back down to first kiss his mouth, then jaw, then his neck, before sitting up, one hand on his stomach, the other between our joined bodies, and began to roll my hips back and forth. Throwing his head back, he groaned and let out a deep breath, both hands on my hips. Digging his fingers into my flesh, I could tell he wanted me to go faster; instead, I raised myself slightly and went slower, drawing him in and almost out of my body, over and over, while he shuddered and growled at every movement.  
I wanted to draw out this beautiful torture- watching him want more and more of my body, while giving and taking of his for myself; but even I couldn't handle it much longer, feeling that tension building yet again.  
I lowered my body all the way down, taking in all of him, and rolled again, this time with more speed and force. His hands moved from my waist, one to join mine at the center of our bodies, fingers caressing my clit, while the other wrapped around my neck, pulling me close to him.  
I could hear his breathing growing more ragged by the second, as his body swelled inside me and his muscles tightened around me. I moved one of my hands to his jaw, running my thumb over his bottom lip. "Your turn." I sighed, feeling the knot in my own body tighten just to its breaking point. With one last growl he bit his bottom lip and slammed into me, filling my body as the tension in my own body burst with his.  
Sweaty and spent, I laid my body on his, both of us breathing hard. He wrapped his arms loosely around my back, smelling my hair and kissing the top of my head. I turned my head to look at him, to see those golden eyes again. "I know it's just contacts, but it's a good look." I chuckled. He laughed then feigned a frown, "what, the blue doesn't work for you?" "Oh no, I love the blue," I said, rubbing my hand on his jaw, feeling the stubble. "And the brown hair," I kissed his chin, "and the cleft chin. It's a pretty great thing you've got going here." I laughed while indicating his whole body.  
I rolled over onto my back, head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I did my best to hide my disappoint when I said "Well. I'll let you get cleaned up, I'm sure you have to get back out there." His arm tightened around me and I could feel him shake his head gently "I actually have another hour or so." I sat up and gave a small smile. "Then I'll be right back."  
I slipped out of the bed and into my underwear before tiptoeing quickly past the windows, grabbing my shirt, our waters, and my recorder, which was still on. I walked back to the bedroom to find him sitting up against the headboard, boxers on, Kal at his side.  
I climbed in next to him, leaning over to scratch Kal's head and handed him his water. "So this was still going..." I said holding up the recorder. "And it has a really good mic..." we looked at each other silently before he started laughing, and hit play on the recorder. Silence from the little box slowly gave way to shuffling as it was set on the couch, followed by Henry answering my questions. Now that I was much more satisfied, and far less distracted, I focused on his answers, thankful that I had enough for an article.  
A few previously missed by me innuendos later, and I hear those words "oh I love being ridden." Face flushing, I glanced at Henry from the corner of my eye to see him barely containing a smile. A few seconds of silence is suddenly interrupted by the sound of movement, kissing, and heavy breathing. The sounds fade as we left the living area, but that mic was... very good. Every moan, groan, and grunt was more than enough to know what was going on.  
"Oh my god. I'm so glad I type my own tapes." I said, buying my face in my hands. Henry laughed and pulled me into him. "I like it. It really gives the imagination a lot to work with. That's a big thing in my line of work."  
I groaned in embarrassment before sitting up and slipping my shirt on. "Someone will probably be here for you soon, we should get you ready." I grabbed his shirt and climbed back in bed straddling him before kissing him. We both sighed as we parted, and I slipped the shirt over his head and back on his arms, while not at all subtly touching as much of him as I could.  
Brushing the now tussled hair from his face, I stared at him for a moment, not speaking, just taking in his face; the lines of his lips, the shape of his eyes, the dimple in his chin, all while he stared back at me.  
I nodded and climbed back out of the bed, stepping into my jeans. Henry pulled on his leather pants, and walked to the living room, Kal trailing behind him. I grabbed my recorder, thinking about how a much sought after assignment became a one night stand, and that I would never see him again like this. He came to stand beside me, my bag in his hand. I slipped the strap over my shoulder and looked up at him, his face not hiding that he wanted to say something.  
Hesitantly I asked, " is something wrong?" He was quiet for a beat before taking a deep breath and saying, "Would you want to go to dinner tonight?" Inside, I was screaming. Outside I nodded and smiled, "yeah. That sounds great." He smiled back at me and nodded, "Good. You can stay here with Kal and work if you want to, or come to set. Stage 34." He kissed me once more before petting Kal, now at my feet "take care of my girl Kal." He winked at me before walking out, back to work.  
I let a tiny scream escape my lips before plopping myself on the couch and pulling out my laptop to type up our tape- minus the best parts.


End file.
